This invention relates to beverage dispensing systems and particularly to filter cartridges for use in such a system.
It is desirable, of course, to utilize in the beverage which is to be dispensed from the beverage dispensing unit, water which is relatively free from a variety of contaminants which may be found in normal tap water. In order to accomplish this result a beverage dispensing system should contain some kind of a filter device. But the mere fact of providing a filter device does not in and of itself necessarily guarantee a completely satisfactory system. Other factors must be considered. These factors include, for example, the necessity of providing a carbonated beverage of uniform quality regardless of when beverage is dispensed from the unit, i.e., whether the beverage comes from a unit that has been standing inoperative for several hours such as standing overnight or whether it comes from a unit that has been frequently dispensing a beverage for the last several hours. Another factor is whether the water being used as an ingredient for the beverage comes from a reservoir that is substantially full or one that is almost empty. In other words will the last quart of water in the dispenser equipment yield as good a product as water from a substantially filled reservoir. The convenience of servicing the dispenser unit is another consideration.
Accordingly it becomes desirable to develop a beverage dispensing system which will incorporate features which deal with the aforementioned problems.